Specific isolated phobias
Heres a list of phobias that do not have an ICD10 classification number. The ones with links are more formally recognised and may have had treatment research studies reported. For information about the diagnosis and treatment of phobias in general see Phobic anxiety disorders The list needs organising and the links put in A *Acrophobia, Altophobia — Fear of heights. *Aichmophobia, Belonephobia, Enetophobia — Fear of needles or of pointed objects. *Algophobia — Fear of pain *Androphobia, — Fear of males. *Anthropomorphobia — Fear or dislike of anthropomorphic traits. *Aquaphobia, Hydrophobia — Fear of water, specifically the morbid fear of drowning. *Astraphobia, Astrapophobia, Brontophobia, Keraunophobia — Fear of thunder, lightning and storms. It occurs especially commonly in young children. *Aphenphosmphobia, Chiraptophobia, Haphephobia, Haptephobia — Fear of being touched. *Athazagoraphobia — Fear of being forgotten, ignored or forgetting. *Aviophobia, Aviatophobia — Fear of flying. *Ablutophobia — Fear of washing or bathing. *Acarophobia — Fear of itching or of insects whose bites cause itching. *Achluophobia, Lygophobia, Nyctophobia, Scotophobia — Fear of darkness. *Acousticophobia — Fear of noise. *Aerophobia — Fear of high objects, of drafts, of air-swallowing or of airborne noxious substances. *Agateophobia, Dementophobia, Maniaphobia — Fear of insanity *Agliophobia, Algophobia, Odynophobia, Odynephobia — Fear of pain *Agraphobia — Fear of sexual abuse *Agyrophobia, Dromophobia — Fear of streets or crossing the street. *Alliumphobia — the abnormal fear of garlic that may extend to a variety of plants characterized by their pungent odor. *Amathophobia, Koniophobia — Fear of dust. *Amaxophobia — Fear of riding in a automobile|car. *Ambulophobia, Stasibasiphobia, Stasiphobia — Fear of walking or standing. *Anemophobia — Fear of wind. *Ankhophobia, Anthrophobia, Anthophobia - Fear of flowers. *Anuptaphobia — Fear of staying single. *Apotemnophobia — Fear/dislike of persons with amputations. *Aquaphobia — Also known as hydrophobia. *Arcanophobia — Fear of magic *Arsonphobia, Pyrophobia — Fear of fire. *Asthenophobia — Fear of fainting or weakness. *Astrophobia — Fear of stars and celestial space. *Ataxophobia — Fear of disorder or untidiness. *Atychiphobia, Kakorrhaphiophobia — Fear of failure. *Atelophobia — fear of imperfection *Autodysomophobia — Fear that one has a vile odour. *Automysophobia — Fear of being dirty. *Autophobia, Eremophobia, Ermitophobia, Isolophobia, Monophobia — Fear of being alone or fear of oneself. B *Bacillophobia, Bacteriophobia, Microbiophobia — Fear of microbes, bacteria. *Bathophobia — Fear of depth. C *Cainophobia, Cainotophobia, Cenophobia, Centophobia, same as Neophobia — Fear of newness, novelty. *Cibophobia — Aversion to food. *Claustrophobia — Fear of confined spaces. *Clinophobia — Fear of going to bed or falling asleep. *Coulrophobia — Fear of evil clowns. D *Dentophobia, Odontophobia, Dental phobia — Fear of dentists and dental procedures. E *Emetophobia — Fear of vomiting. *Ephebiphobia — Fear/dislike of teenagers. *Ergasiophobia, Ergophobia — Fear of work or functioning, or a surgeon's fear of operating. *Erotophobia — Fear of sexual love or sexual questions. F G *Genophobia — Fear of sexual intercourse *Glossophobia — Fear of speaking in public or of trying to speak. *Gymnophobia — Fear of nudity. H *Herpetophobia — Fear of reptiles or amphibians. *Homophobia — Fear of sameness, monotony, homosexuality or of becoming homosexual. (This word has become a common political term, and many people interpret it as a slur.) *Hydrophobia — Fear of water, a symptom of rabies. *Hexakosioihexekontahexaphobia — Fear of the number 666. J K *Kainolophobia, Kainophobia, same as Neophobia — Fear of newness, novelty. L *Lalophobia, Laliophobia — Fear of speaking. *Ligyrophobia — Fear of loud noises. *Lygophobia — see Nyctophobia M Category:Mottephobia- Fear of moths N *Neophobia — Fear of newness, novelty. *Nyctophobia, Ligyrophobia — Fear of darkness. O *Odontophobia, same as dental phobia P *Photophobia — aversion to light *Paraskavedekatriaphobia — Fear of Friday the 13th. Q R *Radiophobia — Fear of radiation or X-rays. S *Sitophobia, Sitiophobia — Aversion to food, synonymous to Anorexia nervosa *Sociophobia — Fear/dislike of society or people in general. (see also "sociopath") T *Technophobia — Fear of technology. *Terdekaphobia, Triskaidekaphobia — Fear of the number 13. Having a superstition. U V W Y X *Xenophobia — Fear of strangers, foreigners, or aliens. Z *Zoophobia — Fear of animals **Ailurophobia, Elurophobia, Felinophobia, Galeophobia, Gatophobia — Dislike of cats. **Apiphobia, Melissophobia — Fear of bees. **Arachnophobia — Fear of arachnids, usually specific to spiders. **Chiroptophobia — Fear of bats **Cynophobia — Fear of dogs or of rabies **Entomophobia, Insectophobia — Fear of insects. **Equinophobia, Hippophobia — Fear of horses. **Helminthophobia — Fear of being infested with worms. **Herpetophobia — Fear of reptiles **Ichthyophobia — Fear of fish. **Mottephobia — Aversion to moths and butterflies. **Musophobia, Murophobia, Suriphobia — Fear of mice and/or rats. **Myrmecophobia — Fear of ants. **Ophidiophobia — Fear of snakes. **Ornithophobia — Fear of birds. **Olfactophobia]], Osmophobia, Osphresiophobia — Fear of smells. **Scoleciphobia, Vermiphobia — Fear of worms. . *In many cases specialists prefer to avoid the suffix ''-phobia'' and use more descriptive terms, see, e.g., Category:Personality disorders, anxiety disorders, avoidant personality disorder, love-shyness, love sickness. Biology A number of "-phobia/-phobic" terms are used in biology to describe predispositions by plants and animals against certain conditions. See for antonyms in "Biology" section of the "-phil-" article. *Acidophobia/Acidophobic — Preference for non-acidic conditions *Cryophobia/Cryophobic — Fear of extreme cold. *Heliophobia/Heliophobic — Aversion to sunlight. *Psychrophobia/Psychrophobic — Fear of cold. *Thermophobia/Thermophobic — Fear/dislike of heat. *Xerophobia/Xerophobic — Fear/dislike of dryness. Ethnic/national/religious phobias One can readily use the suffix "-phobia" to coin a term that denotes a particular anti-ethnic sentiment, such as Francophobia. Often a synonym with the prefix "anti-" already exists: polonophobia vs. anti-Polonism. See "List of anti-ethnic terms" for more examples. Anti-religous sentiments are expressed in terms Christianophobia and Islamophobia. Other phobias A-G *Bacillophobia, Bacteriophobia, Microbiophobia — Fear of microbes, bacteria. *Ballistophobia — Fear of bullets, fear of getting shot, fear of ballistics. *Barophobia — Fear of loss of gravity. *Basophobia, Basiphobia — Fear of walking or falling. *Bathmophobia — Fear of stairs or steep slopes. *Batophobia — Fear of heights or of being close to high buildings. *Batrachophobia — Fear of amphibians. *Belonephobia — Fear of needles. *Bibliophobia — Fear/dislike of books. *Blennophobia, Myxophobia — Fear of slime. *Botanophobia — Fear of plants. *Bromidrosiphobia, Bromidrophobia — Dislike of body odors. *Brontophobia, Tonitrophobia — Fear of thunder. *Cacophobia — Fear of ugliness. *Cainophobia, Cainotophobia, Cenophobia, Centophobia, Kainolophobia, Kainophobia, Neophobia — Fear of newness, novelty. *Cancerophobia, Carcinophobia — Fear of cancer. *Carbophobia — Fear of carbohydrates. *Cardiophobia — Fear of heart disease. *Catagelophobia, Katagelophobia — Fear of being ridiculed. *Catoptrophobia — Fear of mirrors. *Cenophobia — Fear of empty rooms. *Chaetophobia, Trichopathophobia, Trichophobia, Hypertrichophobia — Fear of hair. *Cheimaphobia, Cheimatophobia, Psychrophobia — Fear of cold. *Chemophobia — Fear of chemicals or of working with chemicals. *Chionophobia — Fear of snow. *Christophobia — Fear/dislike of Christianity *Chromophobia, Chromatophobia — Fear of certain colors. **Xanthophobia — Fear of the color yellow. *Cibophobia, Sitophobia, Sitiophobia — Fear of food. *Climacophobia — Fear of stairs or of climbing or falling down stairs. *Clinophobia — Fear of going to bed. *Coulrophobia — Fear of clown *Cryophobia — Fear of extreme cold, ice or frost. *Crystallophobia — Fear of crystals or of glass. *Decidophobia — Fear of making decisions. *Demonophobia — Fear of demons. *Dendrophobia — Fear of trees. *Dentophobia — Fear of dentists and dental procedures. *Dermatosiophobia, Dermatophobia, Dermatopathophobia — Fear of skin disease. *Didaskaleinophobia, Scolionophobia — Fear of going to school. *Dikephobia — Fear of justice. *Dinophobia — Fear of dizziness or whirlpools. *Diplophobia — Fear of double vision. *Dipsophobia — Fear of drinking. *Domatophobia, Eicophobia, Oikophobia — Fear of houses or being in a house. *Doraphobia — Fear of fur or the skins of animals. *Doxophobia — Fear of expressing opinions or receiving praise. *Dysmorphophobia — Fear of deformity. *Eleutherophobia — Fear of freedom. *Emetophobia — Fear of vomiting. *Enetophobia — Fear of pins. *Enosiophobia, Enissophobia — Fear of having committed an unpardonable sin or of criticism. *Eosophobia — Fear of dawn or of daylight. *Ephebiphobia — Fear of teenagers. *Epistemophobia, Gnosiophobia — Fear of knowledge. *Ergasiophobia — Fear of work or functioning, or a surgeon's fear of operating. *Ergophobia — Fear of work. *Ermitophobia — Fear of being alone, loneliness. *Erotophobia — Fear of sexual love or sexual questions. *Gamophobia — Fear of marriage. *Genophobia — Fear of sexual intercourse *Gephyrophobia, Gephydrophobia, Gephyrdrophobia, Gephysrophobia — Fear of crossing bridges. *Gerascophobia — Fear of growing old. *Germanophobia, Teutophobia — Fear/dislike of Germany, German culture, etc. *Gerontophobia — Fear of old people or of growing old. *Graphophobia — Fear/dislike of writing or handwriting. *Gynephobia, Gynophobia — Fear of women. H-O *Hadephobia, Stygiophobia, Stigiophobia — Fear of hell. *Haemophobia, Hematophobia, Hemophobia — Fear of blood and bleeding. *Hagiophobia — Fear of saints or holy things. Also a fear of Santa Claus, which may occur in babies and young children *Haptophobia — Fear of being touched. *Hedonophobia — Fear of feeling pleasure. *Heliophobia — Fear of the sun. *Helminthophobia — Fear of being infested with worms. *Hemophobia, Hemaphobia, Hematophobia — Fear of blood or bleeding. *Hierophobia — Fear of priests or sacred things. *Hypegiaphobia, Hypengyophobia — Fear of responsibility. *Hypnophobia — Fear of sleep or of being hypnotized. *Iatrophobia — Fear of going to the doctor or of doctors. *Iconophobia — Fear of images or icons. *Iophobia — Fear of poison or fear of rust. *Kainophobia — Fear of novelty *Kenophobia — Fear of voids or empty spaces. *Keraunophobia — Fear of lightning. *Kinetophobia, Kinesophobia — Fear of movement or motion. *Kopophobia — Fear of fatigue. *Leprophobia, Lepraphobia — Fear of leprosy. *Leukophobia or leucophobia — Fear of the colour white. *Librophobia — Fear of having to balance. *Ligyrophobia — Fear of loud noises. *Lilapsophobia — Fear of tornadoes and hurricanes. *Lockiophobia, Maieusiophobia, Parturiphobia — Fear of childbirth. *Logophobia — Fear of words or of speaking. *Lygophobia — Fear of darkness *Lyssophobia — Fear of rabies or of becoming insane. *Maniaphobia — Fear of going insane. *Mastigophobia, Poinephobia — Fear of punishment. *Mechanophobia — Fear of machines. *Megalophobia — Fear of large objects. *Melanophobia — Fear of the colour black. *Melophobia — Fear or hatred of music. *Menophobia — Fear of menstruation. *Metallophobia — Fear of metal. *Metrophobia — Fear or hatred of poetry. *Misophobia, Molysmophobia, Molysomophobia, Mysophobia, Verminophobia — Fear of being contaminated with dirt or germs. *Mnemophobia — Fear of memories. *Monophobia — Fear of being alone, or of feeling alone. *Mottephobia — Fear of moths and butterflies. *Musophobia, Murophobia, Suriphobia — Fear of mice and/or rats. *Mycophobia — Fear or aversion to mushrooms. *Myrmecophobia — Fear of ants. *Mysophobia — Fear of dirt. *Necrophobia — Fear of death or dead things. *Neophobia — Fear of the new. *Nephophobia — Fear of clouds. *Noctiphobia — Fear of the night. *Nosophobia, Nosemaphobia — Fear of becoming ill. *Nostophobia — Fear of returning home. *Nucleomitiphobia — Fear of nuclear bombs. *Numerophobia — Fear of numbers. *Nyctophobia — Fear of the dark, of night or of nightfall. *Obesophobia, Pocrescophobia — Fear of gaining weight. *Odontophobia — Fear of teeth or dental surgery. *Olfactophobia, Osmophobia, Osphresiophobia — Fear of smells. *Ombrophobia, Pluviophobia — Fear of rain or of being rained on. *Oneirophobia — Fear of dreams. *Optophobia — Fear of opening one's eyes. P-Z *Pagophobia — Fear of ice or frost. *Panthophobia — Fear of suffering and disease. *Paralipophobia — Fear of neglecting duty or responsibility. *Pathophobia — Fear of disease. *Peccatophobia — Fear of sinning. *Pediphobia, Pedophobia — Fear/dislike of children or dolls. *Peniaphobia — Fear of poverty. *Phagophobia — Fear of swallowing, of eating or of being eaten. *Pharmacophobia — Fear of taking medicine, fear of drugs. *Phasmophobia, Spectrophobia — Fear of ghosts. *Philophobia — Fear of falling in love or being in love. *Phobophobia — Fear of one's own fears. *Photophobia — Fear of light (also refers to aversion to light due to an inflamed/painful eye or excessively dilated pupils (see Photophobia)) *Phonophobia — Fear of noises, voices, one's own voice or of telephones. *Plutophobia — Fear/dislike of wealth. *Pnigophobia, Pnigerophobia — Fear of choking or being smothered. *Polyphobia — Having many phobias; fear of many things. *Ponophobia — Fear of overworking or of pain. *Pharmacophobia — Fear of drugs. *Psellismophobia — Fear of stuttering. *Psychrophobia — Fear of cold. *Pyrophobia — Fear of fire. *Rhodophobia — Fear of the colour red. *Rhytiphobia — Fear of getting wrinkles. *Rupophobia — Fear of dirt. *Sciophobia, Sciaphobia — Fear of shadows. *Scopophobia, Scoptophobia — Fear of being seen or stared at. *Selenophobia — Fear of the moon. *Siderophobia — Fear of stars. *Sitophobia — Fear of food. *Somniphobia — Fear of sleep. *Sophophobia — Fear of learning. *Soteriophobia — Fear of dependence on others. *Spectrophobia — Fear of mirrors. *Staurophobia — Fear of crosses or crucifixes. *Syphilophobia — Fear of syphilis. *Tachophobia — Fear of speed. *Taphephobia, Taphophobia — Fear of being buried alive or of cemeteries. *Tapinophobia — Fear of being contagious. *Teleophobia — Fear of definite plans or of religious ceremony. *Thalassophobia — Fear of the sea. *Thanatophobia, Thantophobia — Fear of death or dying. *Theophobia — Fear of gods or religion. *Thermophobia — Fear of heat. *Tocophobia — Fear of pregnancy or childbirth. *Tomophobia — Fear of surgical operations. *Topophobia — Fear of certain places or situations, such as stage fright. *Toxiphobia, Toxophobia, Toxicophobia — Fear of poison or of accidental poisoning. *Traumatophobia — Fear of injury. *Trichophobia — Fear of hair. *Tropophobia — Fear of moving or making changes. *Trypanophobia — Fear of injections. *Uranophobia — Fear of the heavens. *Urophobia — Fear of urine or of the act of urinating. *Verbophobia — Fear of words. *Vestiophobia — Fear of clothing.